The Studio Secretary Murder
The Studio Secretary Murder is a homicide case in L.A. Noire involving another dead dame, found beaten to death at the train yard. This is the final murder that Cole investigates while in homicide, as the final homicide desk case The Quarter Moon Murders involves solving riddles to locate your suspect Walkthrough The Crime Scene This mission starts with a cut scene. First head to the pawn broker, speak to the man at the counter and he will hand you two rings to examine. The wedding ring on the right has a hallmark whilst the engagement ring on the left has a makers mark. You will automatically talk to the man again and he will give you a name and a bogus address. Now head to the Railyard crime scene, where you 'll meet Officer Clyde Hart. This is your best opportunity to also unlock the Chevrolet Coroner's Van, International Police Wagon, and the Crime Scene Investigator's Studebaker Commander. Speak to the black railroad worker first. After he is done, speak to the coroner to get the victim's details then search the green railroad car behind him for blood stains, and finally search the body. *'Head:' It turns out shes a vagrant and there is a strong smell of alcohol. *'Right hand:' To discover another missing ring. After that the coroner will amend the time of death for another clue. *'Red Purse:' for part of a letter and a business card for the Keystone Film Company. Your partner says the company closed in 1941. *'Piece of paper:' Examine it and you will discover that it's a list of the victim's belongings on stationary from a bar. *Green Matchbook: Gives you and address for Mensch's bar You will hear the music stop. We're done searching for clues here. Time for some questioning. Question the man sitting on some planks near Officer Hart. After a cut scene you will get a new clue then start questioning him. *Interference of evidence: Truth. *Discovery of victims body:' Doubt'. After he is arrested go and use the phone. After you get the address for the nearest Levine's Liquor store it is time to move (NOTE: be sure to visit Levine's Liquor first. If you don't, you will miss out on a small clue that is useful not essential later on in the case). Levine's Liquor Store Once you arrive you will walk in and talk to the owner. He will lead you to the victim's bedroom. *'Photo and Book' - Right next to the bed is a photo and a book. Look at both of them to get a clue. Be sure to open the book as well to get a new POI. *'Bowling Pin '- You should see a bowling pin on the ground. Look at that for a clue. Check the other things if you want. Time to question Mr. Robbins. *C'ontact with victim:' Truth. *'Relationship with victim:' Truth. *'Knowledge of McCaffrey:' Doubt. Mensch's Bar Head to Mensch's Bar and talk to the bartender. He'll tell you to talk to the patrons. Go talk to the guy in the booth with the waistcoat and white shirt: *'Contact with victim': Doubt (won't appear if you went to the liquor store first). *'Criminal history:' Doubt *'Relationship with victim': Lie. Use the book as evidence that he knew the victim. Rawling's Bowling Alley ''' You'll get a message on the radio that the captain has some concerns with the murders and needs to see you back at the station. Head to the bowling alley for James Tiernan first (it should be marked on your map as the next destination). Talk to the old woman behind the counter inside and she'll tell you that you'll find Jimmy in the back. Go in back (down the left side of the alley)… cue the chase scene. There will be a Cisitalia Coupe waiting for you at the end of the foot chase - get in and chase him down. Once you get him, there's another cut scene of Jimmy being loaded into a paddywagon for a trip downtown. Now get over to the police station. Back at the station, head downstairs and talk to the captain - he'll tell you that there are some concerns about the previous arrests for the murders, and give you a bit of new information. He tells you to keep the info under your hat for now, so there's really nothing gained from this trip. Before leaving the station, use a phone to call in for McCaffrey's address if you haven't done so already. '''McCaffreys Apartment Once you get there check the mailboxes for the apartment number. He is on the second floor in apartment 6. Kick the door in and let’s find some clues. Right next to the sofa you should see a bloody shirt and bloody tire iron. That will give you a clue and a woman will walk in. After she is done talking check the desk for another clue '''which is the other half of the '''torn letter. That’s all the clues here time to head to the roof. Once you get up there of course he starts to run. Chase him down. You should be able to tackle him but if he manages to evade you eventually he will hide behind a wall and attack you leading to a fistfight. Time for some interrogating, so head over to Central Police Station. Central Police Station: Interrogations: Start with James Tiernan in Interview Room 1. *R'elationship with victim:' Lie (Victim last seen) *'Victim's book found:' Doubt *'Alibi for James Tiernan:' Lie (Liquor purchase) *'Access to murder weapon: '''Doubt Don't charge him. Leave the interrogation room. Move on to McCaffrey in Interview Room 2 *'Alibi for McCaffrey:' Lie (Torn Letter) *'Access to tire iron: Lie (Tiernan's accusation) Before going back to '''Tiernan use the phone. It will give you a clue. Go back to Interview Room 1. Ask Tiernan 'the following: *'Events prior to murder: Lie ('''McCaffrey’s accusation) Don’t charge him. Use the phone to call R&I and then head back to Interview Room 2. Ask '''McCaffrey the following: *'''Military service: '''Lie (Criminal Record) If you charge McCaffrey you'll get all five stars - However, charging Tiernan will only get you a three star rating. Trivia *This case is loosely based on the real-life 1947 murder of Evelyn Winters. For information about the real case and the scene as it appears today, see the 1947 project time travel blog. *One of the suspects in this case, James Tiernan, is loosely based on the real-life James Tiernan who did work at a bowling alley and was charged with the murder of Evelyn Winters. However, oddly enough, charging him for the murder of Evelyn Summers only gets you three stars which could mean that the real-life James Tiernan was innocent after all. Video walkthrough 8eyftKKkksE es:El asesinato de la secretaria Category:Cases